


A decent chat up line

by KuanYin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuanYin/pseuds/KuanYin
Summary: A very cheesy story and I'm not sure if they waited until the next day before anything else happened!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A decent chat up line

Robin and Strike were in the Tottenham and were in high spirits having finished a lucrative case. They were both commiserating with each other over their respective singleness, while at the same time not really.

“Maybe it’s your chat up line Cormoron” teased Robin “c’mon – give it your best shot … imagine I’m someone you might like to ask out.”

Strike immediately felt on shaky ground – there was a lot of risk in pretending he wanted to go out with Robin when every part of his being wanted her to be his. Robin set down her wine and leaned in, ready to be impressed.

“Ok … how’s this” Strike leaned forward so they were inches from each other’s faces. He put on what he hoped was a jokey sexy voice and looked deep into Robin’s eyes and said slowly “Your eyes are like pools ….. football pools” Strike laughed as she squealed with laughter. “No? Is that not doing it for you?”

“I think I see your problem – and I don’t even like football!”

“You've never ever sat and actually watched a game” accused Strike placing his hand on his heart looking hurt.

“No, I don’t understand it.”

In this moment of high spirts, laughter and sitting with the most important and beautiful person in his life, all Strike’s resolutions blew over and he moved his hand over to take Robin’s “would you like to come over and watch the game with me tomorrow afternoon …. “ he faltered, unsure if he had ruined the moment. But, Robin gripped his hand tightly. The tone in Strike’s voice was different – this was not the usual casual invitation to the pub, or a curry.

“Hmm … I’m not sure, will there be snacks and wine?”

“Anything you like.”

Robin was smiling, her eyes dancing and she squeezed his hand “will you explain the off-side rule?”

“Anything you like” smiled Strike as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

“Then" smiled Robin as she took Strikes fingers to her lips "yes, as unlikely as this sounds I would like to watch the football with you tomorrow afternoon”.


End file.
